


Glamour

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Glamour

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Glamour by Subsume

16 Mar 1998

Glamour  
by Subsume

Warning: NC-17 Slash, M/Other. Spoilers for "Bad Blood." If you don't like explicit M/M sex, I pity you.  
Archive: MKRA/MSSS, under "Their Cheatin' Hearts" I guess.  
Disclaimer: The characters and some dialog in the little PWP below are property of Chris Carter, Vince Gilligan, 1013, and FOX Broadcasting. No copyright infringement is intended but. Please don't sue; I'm emotionally fragile.  
Thanks to my lovely beta reader Cheryl--it's a dirty job but someone's gotta do it, right?  
(Gosh, I hope this formats right)

* * *

The night was now nearly pitch black and the cold was getting intense. Who knew this part of Texas got this cold at night, even in winter? Mulder's breath was visible as he wandered among the tombstones of the old, run-down cemetery, shaking sunflower seeds onto the ground around him.

Sheriff Hartwell watched in amusement as the FBI Agent went about using his "strange methods" to investigate this case. Lucius was nearly 250 years old and had not run into anyone in that whole long lifetime who knew so much utter crap about his species. Well, not all of it was crap, Lucius admitted to himself. A lot of what the FBI Agent knew was spot on. He watched as Mulder made his meandering way back to the car, admiring the tall, lanky figure of the man.

Mulder finished sprinkling the seeds onto the ground from his packet, saving some in his hand to eat in the car. He opened the car door and slid into the welcome warmth next to the Sheriff. "Sunflower seed?" he offered.

//Ah, so that is what he's been doing// Lucius thought. //Better remember to stay in the car and not tip my hand//

Mulder dropped some seeds onto the car seat. "Sorry."

Lucius could not stop himself from reaching for the spilled seeds and picking them up, putting them quickly in the ashtray. "No, thanks." He decided to continue to draw Mulder out on the topic of vampires, to see if the man knew any more tidbits of lore that weren't crap. "Do you mind me asking you what you were....." Lucius waved a hand in the general direction of the cemetery gates.

Mulder rolled a seed around in his mouth as he answered, slipping right back into the semi-pompous teacher mode he had affected almost continuously since he arrived in Chaney. "Historically, certain types of seeds are thought to fascinate vampires. Chiefly oats and millet, but, you know, you gotta make do with what you have. Remember, when I, when I said before that we didn't know what *type* of vampire we were looking for?"

"Yeah." Lucius was only half listening. He was focused in on how clean Mulder smelled and the interesting way he spoke his words around the seed in his......voluptuous was really the only word for it....mouth. Quite an interesting mouth. Lucius decided that he wanted this man and began to use his seductive power, his "glamour," very slowly and very subtly. The human would hardly notice that he was suddenly relaxing, opening up, feeling ever more friendly towards him.

Mulder continued his lecture. "Well, oddly enough, there seems to be one obscure fact which, in all the stories told by the different cultures, is exactly the same. And that's that vampires are really, really obsessive-compulsive." He crunched the seed in his mouth. "Yeah, you toss a handful of seeds at one of them, and no matter what he's doing, he's got to stop and pick `em up. If he sees a knotted rope, he's got to untie it, it's in his nature. In fact, that's why I'm guessing our victims' shoelaces were untied."

Lucius forgot for a moment what the point of the conversation had been. He was looking at Mulder's jawline and his slender neck. "Yeah. Obsessive." He suddenly snapped back into focus, registering Mulder's words again. He decided to continue to play the eager yokel for the man, lull him by catering to his ego, continue to let his power flow out towards him. "Like Rainman!" he said brightly, and Mulder nodded. "It's like, when that old boy dropped the match sticks, he had to pick them all up, same thing. Right? Lucius erred deliberately, testing Mulder.

Mulder still corrected him, but gently, hesitantly. "Well, he didn't actually pick them up...he counted them....."

"Oh, yeah!" Lucius said excitedly, enjoying this little game immensely, waiting for the perfect opportunity to shift the mood 180 degrees.

"He didn't have to pick them up....." Mulder said.

"247! Right off the top of his head!" Lucius continued.

"Yeah. If he had picked them up, then he would have been a vampire, not...." Mulder couldn't help correcting the Sheriff, but he felt suddenly sure he that he didn't want to hurt his feelings. He really liked him. Mulder began to wonder how he had ever thought such a nice guy was a bucktoothed hick. No, Sheriff Hartwell was eager to learn and seemed to be hanging on Mulder's every word. Mulder felt very good right now.

"Yeah!" Lucius smiled. Dropping his voice, he whispered confidingly, "I tell you what, I know I'm in law enforcement, but I'd like to take him to Vegas myself." He smiled winningly at Mulder again, letting loose with a more powerful burst of charm.

"Yeah, well, that would be illegal, right?" Mulder smiled back at him.

"Um hum. Just like having wild sex in a car right out in the open." Lucius sprang his trap with delight, staring out the front of the car but cutting his eyes over to Mulder to study his reaction. He pushed more glamour toward the now startled human.

Mulder paused for a moment, confused by the sudden sexual reference in what had been a topic innocuously consisting of seeds and gambling and vampires and savants.

"Uh, yeah." Mulder paused, trying to think of a witty comeback. Nothing sprang immediately to mind, except the thought that the Sheriff was probably the nicest guy he had ever met. He really felt like Sheriff Hartwell cared about him and that he found him very interesting. Normally, Mulder pissed people off so fast and so often, that he never felt such concern from anyone but Scully, and to a certain degree, Skinner. Mulder swallowed, his throat suddenly dry, his mouth salty from seeds.

"You know," Lucius began, truthfully, "I think you are one of the brightest people I have ever met. You have a very interesting mind.....among other things." Lucius reached out and opened Mulder's left hand, the one holding the seeds. He began to pick the seeds from Mulder's palm, one by one, and put them in the car ashtray as he talked. "I thought, when I first saw you, that you would arrogantly take over, Mr. FBI G-Man bossing the locals around. But, you've actually been very considerate, which I appreciate." Lucius' voice had dropped to a low purr. He was radiating his seductive charm at full wattage now, and by the stunned look in the human's eyes, it was having the desired effect.

When the seeds were gone from the now sweaty palm, Lucius picked up Mulder's hand and brought it to his mouth. He stared intently into Mulder's eyes as he licked the deliciously salty palm from heel to the tip of each long, elegant finger.

Mulder sat unmoving and unresisting, staring deeply into Lucius' eyes as the Sheriff licked his hand, his mind a sudden turmoil, a small frown crumpling his brow. // What is he doing? Why am I letting him?// Mulder thought, and the answer suddenly appeared in his mind, calming him. //He *wants* to do it, and I should keep letting him. It feels..... weird. But good.// His forehead unfurrowed and he relaxed into his seat.

Mulder let out a sigh as Lucius released his hand and reached out to his face. The Sheriff ran one finger around Mulder's lips, and then probed for entrance. Mulder let his lips part, let the finger enter his mouth, never taking his eyes from the other man's. //They are *glowing,* aren't they?//He thought, not even noticing that he was now sucking on the Sheriff's finger.

Lucius smiled, knowing that he could now do whatever he willed with this stunned and stunning human. He leaned forward, pulled his finger gently from the softly sucking lips and replaced it with his own mouth. //What luxury// Lucius thought as the plush mouth opened for him and he seemed to drift into some sort of glamour himself. He felt nearly as dazed as the tender mortal man he was kissing. He released Mulder's mouth and slid his own along the strong jawline to the fragile cup of the ear and nuzzled just under it, nipping lightly. Mulder sighed and slipped farther back in his seat, abandoning his body to Lucius.

Lucius pulled back to toss his hat in the back seat and turned again to see Mulder's face in complete relaxation. He looked about 16 and very vulnerable. A bolt of pure lust shot through Lucius at the sight and he had to rein himself in very tightly to keep from literally devouring the helpless human. "What a treasure you are," he whispered against Mulder's lips and sank in for another control-destroying kiss.

Lucius began to slowly untie Mulder's tie and unbutton his shirt, running one hand over the defined muscles and the crisp hair of Mulder's chest and belly, never taking his lips from Mulder's. Mulder groaned into Lucius's mouth, kissing back with a needy desperation that warred with his total submission.

Lucius took Mulder's face in both hands, pulling him forward. "Open your eyes, young one," he commanded and Mulder obeyed. "Yes, look at me." Lucius kissed Mulder's lips over and over again, quick short kisses, never breaking the intense stare. He let his eyes reach their full glow, full color and saw the reflection in Mulder's eyes. He released Mulder to lie back in the seat again and began to lavish attention on Mulder's chest and abdomen, especially his navel. Mulder jerked and moaned each time Lucius' tongue stabbed into that sensitive dimple.

Lucius sat up and reached over Mulder, feeling for the seat release and kissing Mulder's neck at the same time. He found the release and let the back of the seat drop, following it down until Mulder was lying as flat as possible. Lucius licked from Mulder's neck all the way down his chest until he reached his belt. He unbuckled Mulder's pants and unzipped his fly and caressed the hard cock he found tenting the cotton boxers. He smiled at the size of the erection he was feeling. "Oh, Mulder" he breathed, "You never cease to delight."

Mulder was squirming from the firm strokes to his aching cock. "Ahh.. Unh" he grunted, completely inarticulate from arousal. Lucius laughed softly. "It is sooooo good, isn't it, pet?" he drawled, moving his hand even faster. "Mmh.... mmh" answered Mulder, little begging cries of need. Mulder was nearly whining, needing to come, needing to come really badly.

Lucius decided to stop teasing, his own needs were rising. He gently slid Mulder's clothing partly down his legs and finally touched the cock that was so hard for him.

Mulder's back arched at the touch of skin on extra-sensitive skin, and sighed as his penis was gripped firmly but gently in a sure and knowing hand.

Lucius teased himself a moment more, and then took the sticky cockhead in his mouth, savoring the flavor, enjoying the strangled gasp of pleasure from the agent. He licked the cock from base to tip, wetting it completely and sliding his hand up and down the shaft. He lowered his head and began to suck.

Mulder writhed at the feel of the mouth on him. He reached and clutched convulsively at the busy head in his crotch. The short, short hair puzzled him momentarily. He didn't remember who was doing this to him anymore. All he knew was it felt better than any blow job he had ever had in his entire life.

Lucius barely felt the fingers digging into his scalp, the hands pressing his head down to take more, take it deeper. He was completely focused on the feel of the velvety hardness sliding in and out of his throat. He used his hand to squeeze and stroke Mulder's cock, the part he couldn't fit inside his mouth, in a complementary rhythm to his steady sucking. Every now and then, he let his hand drift down to check the tight scrotum, to see how quickly the testicles were rising to cling to the base of Mulder's penis. He rubbed Mulder's soft inner thighs and slid his hand back up to wrap strongly around Mulder's cock as he pulled his mouth up and off, jacking slowly. Lucius rubbed his slick lips over the head, slurped it inside and caressed it with his tongue, his mouth following his retreating hand down, down until most of the shaft was lodged in his throat again and there was only room for his thumb and index finger at the very base.

Mulder began bucking his hips, trying to drive his cock as far into the slick warmth as he could get. He was panting now, nearly there. His eyelashes fluttered and his neck was almost painfully arched. Then, finally, after what seemed like days, he was coming. Coming so strongly into that relentless sucking heat that his spine felt like it was shooting out of his cock, shot after shot after shot. His hands locked in position on the short-haired head, his back bowed, and stars burst behind his eyelids. He felt like he might die from pleasure and didn't care at all.

Lucius felt the semen coming up the cock, pulsing upward until it burst into his mouth. It was bitter and thick and delicious. He sucked and sucked for more, milking it out the little slit. Too soon, it stopped flowing. It was always too soon, but it was oh so satisfying while it lasted. He licked Mulder's cock all over, very, very gently until he was unable to detect a trace of tell-tale bitterness. He tongued the tiny opening one last time, coaxing out a final drop, and then began the process of tucking Mulder away.

Mulder was completely out. Asleep, passed out, fugue state, it didn't matter. It was all the same. He was gone. When Mulder awoke again, he wouldn't remember a thing, all part of the glamour. Yet another art that Ronnie failed to master and had therefore resorted to drugs--traceable and damning for them all.

Lucius had no trouble redressing Mulder. His strength was sufficient to lift the bonelessly limp agent up enough to pull his clothing into place, zip him, belt him, button him. But not tie him; he left Mulder's necktie undone. Lucius didn't possess the ability to retie anything, which was why he wore cowboy boots. When Mulder recovered, he would retie his own tie and not even notice he was doing it. Lucius reached over and raised Mulder's seat back up, then turned the agent's peaceful face toward him, brushing back the thick soft hair from his sweaty forehead.

Lucius kissed the slack mouth and smiled. "As you yourself said, Agent Mulder, not all vampires drink *blood*."

The End.


End file.
